


Polar Night & Midnight Sun

by Angel_Baby01



Series: Polar Night & Midnight Sun [1]
Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M, Native American/First Nations Cultures, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Dani after the Fire, her future with the cult.





	Polar Night & Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Well like everyone else, I saw Midsommar. I have no idea what exactly I saw, but it was for sure gory! But! I am dying to see what would happen after, the story felt a little incomplete. So here is me completing my idea of the story. There may be more to come, but I am not NOT making any promises! But! If you have any ideas, I am open to it!

Midsommar  
The sun pressed down against her as she laid in the grass sobbing softly. She felt like she had been laying there for years, or maybe just hours. She had been alternating between crying and laughing. No tears fell as she had no tears left. The sun’s rays were starting to lighten a little when two women walked over to her and helped her stand up. One of the women, (Dani thinks her name is Ebba), brushes her hands across her mottled face before smiling. 

“The past has been cleansed of its poison. It shall harm you no longer. Now is the time for cleansing of your body from the poison inside of you, and then you shall be pure and true of the May Queen Title. Come.” 

Dani stumbles along with the two women, her cumbersome flower gown is hard to walk in, but she manages to do it. The girls converse softly in Swedish, now that Dani is not under a hallucinogenic drug, she can’t understand them, she does catch a few words and Pelle’s name comes up a few times. They walked to the edge of the village where a small hut was set up. A fire was set up next to it, burning bright. The two women helped her take off the flower dress and the head dress. Once Dani was naked, Ebba smiled.  


“Now you will enter into the Sweating Hut. The poisons and toxins from your body will be removed, there will no longer be pain.” 

Dani thinks for a moment that they mean to set her on fire, like Christian. A huge lump blooms in her throat as Ebba leads her inside. Once Dani is seated, Ebba and the other woman move 9 rocks into the small hut. Ebba strokes her face lightly. “Soon you will be held and loved.” 

The two woman leave and shut the door firmly behind them. 

At first, Dani just feels hot. Suffocating heat. 

But then, then she starts to sob. Great, gulping sobs that she can hardly breathe through. Everything in this silent, hot hut is coming up. The death of her friends, her parents, Christian cheating on her, fucking Maja. Everything came up as she sobbed into her hands. She sobbed so hard that she ended up throwing up on the floor. And then she started to cry again. 

It felt like days later until the door finally opened and Ebba entered, she was alone this time. She hauled the now cool rocks from the hut and then helped Dani to her feet. Dani pitched forward and hugged Ebba close. “Thank you.” Dani said softly. 

Ebba smiled. “Come, we have a final step and then you will be a true May Queen.” Ebba holds her arm as they walk a little ways from the Sweating Hut. A pool of water separated from a raging river where Siv is standing, the moon is round and fat in the sky which tells Dani it is VERY late at night. 

Siv smiles at Dani, takes her hand, and with Ebba helps Dani into the water. Siv undoes Dani’s braids and lets her blonde hair flow over her shoulders, she then pours some water over the top of Dani’s hair, washing off the sweat and dirt. She scrubs some sweet smelling soap across her hair and then over her skin. 

Once Siv is done, she helps Dani out of the water and Ebba wraps a towel around her. Siv brushes out Dani’s hair and rebraided it. 

“Tonight, you as May Queen shall choose your King. He shall be bonded to you for life. On the Eve of Midwinter, you shall bare the babe of Midsommar Fertility.” 

Part of Dani thinks that she should be upset over this revelation, but she just smiles and nods. Of course she as a Queen would need a King. Once she is dry, Ebba slides a white shift over her body and takes her arm. The two follow Siv over to the large building where Dani was Christian fucking Maja, she expects to feel anger or pain of being near the building, but she doesn’t she feels…peaceful almost. She is starting to wonder if there was something in the rocks that were placed in the Sweating Hut with her but the thought fades away as Siv helps her up on a small platform where her flower throne sits. She sits down and stares out across the crowd. 

A line of young man stand in front of her, all of them are nude and wearing masks. She bites her lip, trying not to eye their cocks for too long, but her cheeks are stained pink anyway. 

Siv claps her hand and the Harga’s sit down in the grass behind the nude men. 

“Every year, we crown our May Queen. And every year, that Queen selects a King! And the two will lead the Midwinter birthing of our new generation from Midsommar!” The Harga’s all cheer and whoop. 

“Now, the Queen will choose her King, and they will engage in Midsommar’s fertility ritual. Queen Dani, descend from the throne and choose your mate.” 

Silence filled the air as Dani rose and stepped off the platform. Before she stepped in front of the men, Siv took her hand. 

“You will press your hand to their chest, their heart will speak to you. They have been marked to be bonded to you.” 

Dani moved down the row taking a breath. There was 8 men lined up, she walked along the line trying to get a read on the men. The grass tickled her feet as she walked back and forth before stopping in front of one of the men. She brought her hand up to his chest and laid her palm gently onto it. She gasped softly, his skin seemed to hum against hers. He brought his bloody hand up to cup her hand. She used her free hand to lift his mask off and smiled at Pelle. He brought his lips down onto hers and kissed her hard and deep, different from when he kissed her after she won May Queen. That had been light, almost a teasing kiss. This one was dominating, hard. 

Her hands dropped from his chest and moved around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. He scooped her into his arms and carried her inside of the building, no one followed them. 

Inside of the building, her flower gown had been cut and laid out so the floor resembled a field of flowers. Pelle laid her down onto the flowers and kissed her harder, his bloody hand skimming across her body leaving smears of blood across her milky white skin. When he broke the kiss to pull her white shift off she bit her lip. “Why didn’t anyone come with us? When Maja was in here, everyone joined.” 

Pelle chuckled softly, his finger tracing her face. “The May Queen is a sacred position, something to be revered, not participated in. Maja was losing her virginity which is something special in the village, we hold each other. That was something to be held for.” 

Dani felt tears pool in her eyes and drip down her cheeks. For so long, she had searched for a place to belong. She loved her family, but her sister took so much energy with her disease, the old adage the squeaky wheel gets the grease was true with her sister. With Christian, she didn’t have his whole heart, she was just something to be used. 

Pelle brushed his fingers against her cheeks to wipe away her tears. “You are ours now Dani, we will hold you forever.” He shifted her legs a little and slid into her hard and deep.  
She let out a choked gasp as he slid into her. Her hands fell down and gripped his back tightly. “Oh God! Pelle!” She pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts, their sex was powerful, forceful, dominating. She whined under him as she dug her nails into his back, chanting his name like a blessing as his hips pounded against hers. 

Hours seemed to pass before they both collapsed back onto the flowers. She panted under him as he shifted her body, lifting her legs up and then pressing them against her chest. He takes her hand and starts to gently recite a small prayer. The 3rd time he starts to recite it, she is able to recite with him. She doesn’t know the words, but assumes it is a blessing. When they have recited the prayer 9 times, he lets her sit up and then lifts her into his arms. He carries her out of the building where everyone is still sitting on the grass. When the couple appears, everyone stands up and starts cheering and singing. Dani blushes at the attention when she is naked and looks at Pelle in confusion. 

He kisses her nose. “They are celebrating the May Queen’s fertility. With hope, a new baby is growing inside of you.” 

She says nothing as he carries her away from the dancing to a small outlying building. She frowns a little. “I thought you said that everyone stayed in the same place.” 

Pelle chuckles warmly. “The May Queen stays in her own quarters for the year of her reign. And then we will move to the Older Midsommar house, the one we were staying in is the young ones and single people.” 

She nods and rests her head against his shoulder, she feels so tired. It has been a long 9 days and she has not really been sleeping well. 

Once they reach the house, he opens the door and walks her over to a small bed in the corner. He lays her down and then lays down next to her. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close, kissing her lips hungrily. She buries her fingers into his hair and kisses him back, almost hanging on for dear life. 

Midwinter  
Dani stood in the small building pacing up and down as she rubbed her belly. The darkness pressed against the windows as she paced while snow pattered against the window. A pain gripped her belly and she let out a loud moan which echoed around her. The Midwife had told her it was not time to push yet, she was just having contractions. 

Maja meanwhile was laying on the bed panting and moaning which was also being echoed by the other women in the building. Maja had been trying to deliver her baby for almost 2 hours now, the Midwife said she was making wonderful progress, but due to her age and small body, it was slow going. 

Dani herself was wanting to give birth, but nothing was happening. The Midwife had told her that if she didn’t show any change after Maja had given birth, they would give her some Raspberry Leaf Tea to help. 

Dani drifted back into the sleep area where Maja was. She sat down in the chair that she had been occupying before she got up to pace around and took Maja’s hand gently. She started to sing softly in Swedish, a sweet song she had learned from Signe in the kitchen. She wet some water on Maja’s lips gently and smiled. “Sing with me Maja.” She said softly. 

Maja smiled a little and started to sing softly with Dani, soon she was singing and crying as she pushed and pushed until finally a great cry went out. All the woman echoed the cry as Maja pushed her baby into the world. The Midwife smiled, cleaned the baby and handed it to Maja. “You have a beautiful boy.” 

Dani looked down at the baby, she was expecting to hate the baby, or at least feel a tug on her heart of hatred for his sire. But all she felt was happiness, happiness for the Maja who had a healthy baby. She smiled and skimmed her fingers across the baby’s cheek. “Hello little one.” 

Hours later, when Dani finally had her own blessings, she was holding Pelle’s hand tightly in her own as their two daughters entered the world. The Midwife smiled as she handed a little siren to Dani and the sleepy baby to Pelle. “You are a true May Queen, you have brought forth not one, but two lovely girls.” 

Dani started to cry softly staring at her daughter’s face. “Juni.” She said softly and Pelle nodded before looking down at the other baby. “Hanna.” 

Dani nodded and looked out into the darkness as the snow bounced against the window.


End file.
